


Good Enough

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, band au, i guess?, lmao these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's got more than a few insecurities about replacing Jon as the lead singer in the band, even now, months later. Arin can't get enough of Dan's voice, and is rapidly becoming his biggest fanboy, even though they're in the same band.</p><p>Or: Egobang in the Band AU no one asked for. Read my insane ranting about it <a href="http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com/post/143624324912/alright-chodes-its-like-5-in-the-morning-which">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteen pages in my Google Docs just for my dumb egobang AU feels. I'm not even sorry.

Arin was quickly becoming the biggest fanboy for a singer who was in the band he himself created.

He wasn’t sure if was he was being narcissistic as hell, or just plain stupid.

The band was recording a new song when he made the realization. Dan stood by himself in the booth, headphones plugging his ears as the instrumentals the rest of the band had recorded filled his ears. His head was bobbing lightly as his eyes fell closed and he began to sing his section of the song. Arin, along with everyone else, was sitting on the couch in the studio, watching him sing and just talking amongst themselves as they waited for him to finish. That would be the last thing they were recording that day, as it was late and Vernon, the band’s manager, had already told them they could finish up tomorrow if Dan needed to do another take.

Arin always found himself enamored with Dan while watching him sing. He had his eyes shut tightly, mouth open as it carefully enunciated every syllable he sang. His hands were on the headphones, just lazily resting there because he wasn't sure where to keep them while singing.

Dan usually sang more soft and silvery when it came to their songs, making sweet, melodious harmonies that were just delicious to listen to, a perfect contrast to Arin's slightly harsher raps, they'd learned, but this particular song is slightly different. They're trying something a little new, instead of the usual back and forth dynamic Arin and Dan were so fond of doing. This song was mostly, if not all, Dan. Arin had a little bit to say in between the breaks where Dan's voice wasn't filling up the track's time, but it was really only a couple of lines, and most of them were just repeated over and over again. Dan was taking the reins on this one, the whole band knew it.

He also had to sing louder that usual, more forceful than usual. It was a more serious song, which wasn't always their style, but everyone agreed on it easily, even excitedly. It was a weird thing to hear, but every time Dan ended up having to pull off something slightly different than usual, an abrupt change of style, it went absolutely great and the band was reminded of how talented of a singer they really had.

Dan gripped the headphones a little tighter, eyebrows knitting together tightly as his mouth opened a little wider, voice rising in volume. He wasn't yelling but he definitely wasn't too far from it, his expression and voice conveying a certain passion and intensity that was always a surprise to see from the nice and almost always sweet Dan.

Watching Dan sing was always a shock to Arin as well. Dan looked completely natural there, as if he was born to be in one of those booths or on stage (which he probably was, if Arin was being honest). The range of emotions Arin could see and hear on him depending on what he was singing was breathtaking, and Arin usually had trouble remembering that this was the same Jewish dork with the crazy hair that happened to be his best friend. The gentle one who usually drowned himself in Skittles, wrapped himself into a burrito the second he got his hands on a warm and soft blanket, and the one who fell into completely adorable giggle fits whenever the two decided to play video games together on a slow, uneventful Saturday.

Dan stopped singing as the final chords of the song rang out in his ears, slowly opening his eyes and looking around the room. Gleaming brown eyes landed on Arin almost immediately, and Dan smiled goofily at the look of pure awe on the younger man's face.

Vernon pressed a button at the mixer where he was sitting, talking into the microphone near him. "Alright, that's a wrap. That was fucking amazing, Danny."

Dan flashed a thumbs-up as his smile grew, taking off the headphones and carefully placing them on the microphone stand before walking out of the room. He was immediately showered with praise and support from his bandmates.

Arin noticed that Dan, for a split second, always looked a little surprised and overwhelmed when everyone in the band bursted into cheers or loud praise just for him. He'd then grin from ear to ear and maybe laugh a little, thanking them and shooting back a witty response at Brian or Ross who usually had some smarmy remark waiting for him once he finished singing.

And no, Arin totally didn't figure this out by staring at Dan for way too long or anything.

(That was a lie, he totally did.)

After everyone finished discussing the song, Dan spoke up. "So, what's the plan now? Are we done for today, or...?"

"Danny, have you looked at the time?" Brian asked him, looking down at his watch. "It's almost twelve. I don't even think we're supposed to be here this late."

"Twelve?! Fuck, it's way later than I thought it was!" Ross exclaimed, turning to Barry. "Dude, we should probably go home."

"I'm like super hungry though," Barry said, slouching in his seat as he stared at the ceiling, exhausted. "Tired and hungry."

"Then get your ass up, B. We can get tacos on the way."

"Ugh..." Barry sighed, sleepy gaze finally landing on Ross, who was twirling his keys on a finger as he lingered in front of the door. "Can't we get something else? I'm sick of tacos."

"But Barry," Ross whined. "I really want one..."

Barry stared at him blankly for a few seconds, not responding as he slowly sunk even lower into the couch, almost sliding off of it and onto the floor completely, and Ross groaned loudly. "Alright, fine. Why don't we go to Subway then? I'm pretty sure they're open 24 hours."

"Fine by me," Barry answered with a shrug as he finally got up, stretching. He turned to the rest of the people in the room. "Any of you wanna come with us?"

"Fuck no," Arin answered instantly with a look of exaggerated disgust, Dan immediately laughing at his reaction. "I think I can live without a sandwich that's ninety-nine percent spinach and one percent everything else."

"Don't order spinach then, dickbag."

"I...that is not the point he's trying to make, Ross..." Dan told him between laughs.

"Whatever. Anyone else?"

"I'll go," Brian said. "I'm starving."

"Me too, I don't think I've eaten since this morning," Suzy added.

"Well, yeah, you guys have been here like all day. I'm staying behind, there are a few things I have to finish before I leave," Vernon told them with a yawn. "Just remember for tomorrow, same time as today, try not to be too late."

"Yeah, Ross," Barry said as he grinned.

"What?! I wasn't even late!" Ross exclaimed with a slight pout as he elbowed Barry in the side. "Shut up, we're leaving."

After saying their goodbyes, Ross, Barry, Brian, and Suzy left, leaving Dan and Arin behind with Vernon.

"So what are you two going to do?" Vernon asked after a moment.

"Don't know. Ar, you just gonna go home or what?" Dan asked.

"Mhm," Arin hummed with a nod. "I'm not tired or hungry, so I'll probably just be a lazy piece of shit lounging around in pajamas and playing games until I pass out."

"Sounds like a fucking awesome way to spend the night, mind if I join you? Brian's not gonna be home for a while, so I'm gonna be all alone anyway."

"Do you even have to ask, Dan?"

 

\--

 

Both of them were sleepy, Dan stuffing his face with sweets as Arin played Shovel Knight. Arin had asked Dan if he wanted to co-op with him, he had the Amiibo after all, and he was all too aware of how much Dan enjoyed using the stupid Infinidagger, but Dan turned it down, shaking his head.

"Nah, that's okay, dude," Dan said with a grin. "It's fun to watch you play stuff."

The conversation lulled for a while, comments being made but no real substance being discussed. They were pretty much just letting their mouths move freely without much thought.

Dan, not having much to say, started humming the song he was singing earlier. Humming turned to quiet mutters of the lyrics, which turned into full blown singing. Pretty soon, Dan was singing just like he had been earlier, passionate and heated and way too into it, and Arin was starting to have trouble focusing on the game, gripping the controller tightly as his face heated up.

When Arin fell into the same set of spikes and died four times in a row, Dan finally started to take notice, and he abruptly stopped singing halfway through the chorus. "Oh, shit. Arin, am I making you die? Sorry, I just have the song in my head now. Fuck, you should've said something, man."

Arin swallowed hard, pausing the game to meet Dan's gaze. "You just sound really good, Dan. It's fucking amazing."

Dan giggles, a sincere smile making it’s way onto his face. "Aw, Arin, you really think so? That...really means a lot to me, dude."

Arin's chest ached at the warm affection held in the words. He suddenly felt like a teenager again, trying to keep his composure next to his crush in class or something similar.

Dan didn't start singing again, and Arin played in complete silence for a few minutes, before Dan finally said something again.

"Do you think...people will like it once we actually release it?" He asked earnestly, something about his tone sounding a little... _off_ to Arin. "It's really different compared what you guys...I mean we usually do."

"Why wouldn't they?" Arin questioned him. "It sounds fucking awesome! Plus, the lyrics are kick-ass, I should know since we wrote them together."

"That we did. And they are, but...I don't know, man? I guess I'm just...worried," Dan quietly said, pulling his legs up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around his knees as he looked at the wall.

Arin was a little put off by the new direction this was going in, because it was just...so not _Dan_. Dan was usually the one who said fuck it when it came to these things, who'd rather fail at something than not try it at all, who was usually bursting with an amazing and attractive confidence that cheered everyone else up and helped motivate them to get their shit done.

Why would Dan be the one to be worried about something like this?

"...Why're you worried, Dan?"

Dan sighed heavily. "I'm pretty much on my own in this song."

Arin tilted his head, not quite understanding Dan's train of thought. "O...kay? You and Brian used to be in a band, and you always sang alone then. What's the problem now?"

Dan rested his head on his knees, eyes shifting to meet Arin's. "Well, yeah, but that was different. That was just a band of me and Bri. This...I feel like I'm messing with something that was already awesome, and I know it's gonna piss people off. I'm not so much worried about that, but I'm just..." He winced a little, looking at the floor now. "...Arin, was having me replace...was making me the new lead a good idea?"

"Dan..." There it was. It suddenly clicked in Arin's head, and he was surprised he hadn't gotten it earlier. Dan wasn't worried about the songs at all...he was worried about _himself_.

"I'm sorry, this is stupid but I don't know. I just think about it sometimes, like super late at night when I can't fall asleep no matter what I fucking do. Like, I'm not sure if I'm...if I'm actually good enough for this. I can never be what Jon was for the band, you know that. I just feel like I'm ruining what the band was by just being a part of it. I mean, I know the fans are starting to get over it finally, and they don't hate me as much as they did in the beginning, and there's plenty that absolutely love me, but still. In the other songs, both of us sang a lot together...so they, you know, still had you to make the songs great for them. But if it's all me...I'm alone. And I'm not—"

"Dan, shut up." Dan's eyes widened as Arin suddenly interrupted him, noticing how fierce Arin's gaze had actually gotten. That man could glare daggers when he wanted to, jeez. "Dan, do you even know what you're saying? You're...you're fucking insane, dude. Do you know how amazing you actually are?! How good you sound?! Of course you're fucking good enough, Danny! I don't think you can see it yourself, but you single-handedly breathed the life into this band that we lost once Jon left. You and Brian...you guys fixed us, man. You have the voice of a fucking angel, Dan, okay?! And whether or not you sing alone, or with me, that won't change!"

"Arin, I—"

"And about being alone, fuck that shit! Dan, you're never alone! Brian, Ross, Barry, Suzy, Vernon...they're all here for you! I...I'm here for you, Dan. And I always will be. Singing by yourself doesn't mean you're alone, and you shouldn't think like that. We all think you're absolutely fucking awesome, and that's because you are. You're a part of this group just as much as Jon was, I don't care what anyone else says. We love you, Dan. _I_ love you, Dan."

Arin's face was red and his heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he finished, sweaty and clearly agitated about the whole thing. Dan hadn't seen Arin that worked up in a long time.

"Arin..." Dan breathed out softly, his face holding an expression of pure shock. "Thank you. I think I...needed that. Just to kind of...be reminded that I actually am a part of you guys and I'm not intruding at all. Because that's how I feel sometimes."

Arin moved closer to the other male on the couch and, before Dan could ask why, he pulled him into a hug, large arms wrapping around his thin frame warmly. Dan didn't hesitate to hug him back, nuzzling closer into Arin, and Arin was suddenly faced with a whiff of pure, unadulterated Dan. Arin made a mental note to ask Dan what cologne he used, if any, because damn it was messing with Arin's head in the best possible way.

Arin felt even warmer inside, chest filling with pure affection for the other man, and in that moment he knew that that feeling was what caused him to press his lips against Dan's.

He felt Dan tense up, lips not responding to Arin's careful movements, and the only thought running through Arin's head was _SHIT_.

Arin reeled back quickly, eyes darting around to look at everything but Dan as he speedily tried to explain himself, various incomplete thoughts spouting out of him at once. Even as he tried to avoid looking at Dan he just _couldn't_ , and he noticed there was no readable expression on his face, the older man licking his lips as he looked down. "Shit, Dan, uh...I didn't...I can—"

Dan grabbed Arin's face, pulling him closer as he brought their lips back together. Arin was extremely confused, because suddenly Dan was kissing him as if he'd been the one pining for it this whole time, trying to keep himself from doing something stupid that might end badly, and Arin began to wonder if that was actually the case, if he wasn't the only one feeling something... _there_ , lingering quietly between them. Arin shoved his tongue between Dan's lips and into his mouth, deepening the kiss probably a little too forcefully. Dan, however, didn't seem to mind at all, responding just as enthusiastically as he moaned softly into Arin's mouth.

The second kiss was more intense, deeper, more passionate than the last. Dan tasted sweet, like candy, which wasn't a surprise since Dan had been eating almost nothing but Skittles since they left the studio. Arin found himself desperate for more of the taste, it was just as addicting as Dan's voice had been when he'd first heard it all that time ago. Was there anything about Dan that wasn't somehow addictive? Arin didn't know. Or care, honestly.

He felt Dan grinding against his leg, clearly desperate for some sort of friction, and that's when Arin realized Dan was actually hard, _holy shit_.

Arin broke the kiss to breathe, keeping his face close as they both caught their breath, hot puffs of air mingling between the two. Arin noticed Dan was still moving against him, and he quickly grabbed Dan's slender hips, grip tight enough to bruise as he held them still.

That caused Dan to let out a frustrated whine, high pitched and needy as he writhed against Arin's hands. He looked at Arin with wide, dark eyes, pupils blown, and Arin's head was spinning because no one should be allowed to look or sound like that, _ever_.

"...Are you hard right now?" It was a stupid question; anyone with functioning eyes could see how hard Dan really was.

"No, Arin, I'm totally not hard right now, just humping the shit out of your leg because it's fun...of _course_ I'm fucking hard!" He tried to roll his hips again, and Arin just chuckled. "C'mon, dude, fuck off, you know how easy it is to get me worked up...I'm hard like a solid eighty percent of the time. Don't be a dick."

That was true, there were plenty of times when the group would meet up to discuss lyrics or the music to a song and Dan would just happen to pop a boner randomly. But this wasn't like one of those times. This wasn't a no reason boner, as Dan affectionately called them, this one definitely had a reason. This one was Arin's fault, and said man couldn't be more proud of that fact.

"Would it kill you to tone down the sass, Dan? You're so full of sass right now, it's ridiculous," Arin said with a shit-eating grin, and Dan tried to stay serious, to express how much he needed to move, but he couldn't control the way his lips were twitching upwards, trying their hardest to smile. Arin always somehow managed to make him smile, regardless of the situation.

"Why are you hard, Dan?" Arin's voice suddenly dropped an octave, deep and smooth and dangerous as he pulled Dan into his lap, grinding his own hips up harshly. Dan choked on his own breath at the movement, startled at how quickly the atmosphere changed. He rolled his own hips down against Arin now that he finally could, now that Arin was finally letting him move. "Are you hard because of me? Did I get you all hot and bothered, Daniel?"

"Arin," Dan breathed out, his eyelids fluttering shut. They were grinding against each other like horny teenagers, Arin almost as hard as Dan as they both tried to get the friction they so needed.

"Did I? I need you to tell me. If you're a good boy and you say it, maybe I'll get down on my knees and suck you off. I, for one, would love to do that for you."

Dan groaned, the thought causing a heat to soar in his stomach, and he swallowed thickly. "Y-Yeah, Arin."

Arin pressed his palm down on the growing tent in Dan's jeans, rubbing circles into the fabric slowly, teasingly, and Dan whimpers, his hips twitching and bucking up into the light pressure. "Arin, please."

"Yeah _what_ , Dan?"

"Fucking— yes Arin _you're_ the reason I'm hard, you're making me all hot and bothered...whatever the fuck else you said in that sentence, I don't care." Dan was a mess, his hair tousled even more than usual, eyes glazed over and face pinker than Arin had ever seen before. "Christ, Ar, is it just your goal to embarrass the fuck out of me today?"

"What? Of course not, Dan. I would never do such a thing. Frankly, I can't believe you'd even suggest that." Arin's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he moved off of the couch with a slight grin, sinking onto his knees between Dan's legs. Arin's hands quickly started to undo his pants. "Hips up."

Dan did as he was told, moving off of the couch slightly so Arin could pull his jeans and boxers down around his ankles, not wasting any more time. Arin suddenly realized that he may have been more desperate to have Dan's dick in his mouth than Dan himself was.

Arin moved his head down, tongue lapping at the precome leaking from the tip before he took the head in his mouth and sucked gently, tongue swirling. A muffled groan slipped out of Dan as he bit his lip, his half-lidded gaze locked on Arin and only Arin.

Arin was high off of the feeling of having all of Dan's attention on him at once. He started to move his head further down, taking in more of Dan as he bobbed his head, moaning around the hot flesh.

When he heard yet another strangled sound, Arin pulled away from Dan's cock with a pop, his lips and the head shiny with saliva as he grinned up at Dan. "Dan, don't muffle yourself. I want to hear that sexy voice of yours moan my name."

Arin savored the way his words affected Dan; Dan's face went from the pretty pink it had been before to full on bright red, his cock twitching in Arin's loose grip. Dan finally moaned openly, voice much louder than Arin had expected, the heady sound resonating in the otherwise silent room. The sound had heat pumping through Arin's veins and straight to his own dick.

"Just let it out, Dan. Don't hold anything back." He lowered his head, mouthing at Dan's balls before dragging his tongue up the underside of his length all the way to his tip. "Your voice is so good Dan, so damn _good_."

He could tell how the praise was doing things to Dan, his legs were trembling and his noises were growing more whiny and desperate with each flick of Arin's tongue on his cock, and Arin just couldn't get enough. He desperately wanted to hear what other noises Dan could make, it was driving Arin crazy.

Arin plunged back down onto his cock, head bobbing much more quickly and messier than before. He was practically drooling, slurping hard around it as his hands came to rest on Dan's thighs for better leverage. Dan yelped in surprise at the sudden wet warmth enveloping him again, fists unclenching to tangle in Arin's soft locks.

When Dan's tip bumped against the back of Arin's throat, Dan's eyes widened and he gasped, hips bucking forward involuntarily. Arin suddenly pulled off of him once again to cough into his arm.

"S-Shit," Dan sputtered, voice shaky but the concern was clearly there. "Fuck, Arin, I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean to, uh, choke you..."

Arin recovered fast, eyes much darker and unfocused than they had been moments before as he moved his arm away from his face. "Dan..."

"Y-Yeah?" He asked, still slightly worried.

"Fuck my face." The words had been spoken so tersely, Dan wasn't sure if he'd heard him right.

"What?"

"I said: fuck my face," Arin repeated. The words were commanding, but Arin's tone made it sound more like he was begging for it. "Do it. Use me."

Arin didn't even know himself that he was into that kind of thing. Sure, he'd done plenty of gay things over the years, that was no secret or surprise to _anyone_ , but this wasn't like those times. This was _Dan_ he was doing it with, and that made all the difference, made it more real. It actually mattered now because it was Dan. All he knew was that he was not letting this encounter end without having Dan fuck his face, whether or not that had anything to do with the emotions welling inside of him.

"Arin, are...are you sure? I mean...I don't want to like...hurt you or anything," Even through the cloudy lust in Dan's eyes, Arin could still see that softness, that gentleness, that warmth that was just so fucking _Dan_ , and it made Arin's chest feel funny again. Stupid Dan and his stupidly tender gazes. Now was not the time for Arin to get all sappy and sentimental. Not when he was about to have a dick in his mouth again.

"I...I can handle it. You surprised me, I wasn't expecting you to actually move," Arin assured him. "But, I should be fine."

Dan still looked hesitant. He ran a hand through his hair as he bit his lip, but he was still painfully hard so it wasn't difficult to figure out which side of him would win the internal debate he was having. Especially since Arin was so damn eager. "Alright. If that's what you want...and you're okay with it. If you want me to stop...uh...tap me on the leg. Whatever happens, just don't let me hurt you, okay?"

Arin nodded, his heart fluttering at how much Dan actually cared about him, it was un-fucking-believable. His breath hitched slightly as Dan's fingers tightened in his hair, not exactly pulling on it, just getting a better grip on Arin's head.

Dan started guiding Arin towards his dick, and Arin took it in down again, fitting the whole thing in his mouth. Once Dan's tip was pressing against the back of his throat, he stopped and didn’t move, taking a shaky breath through his nose.

He glanced up at Dan, fixing him with a heated gaze, and Dan was pretty sure that was his cue to move.

He pulled out before snapping his hips forward, and fucking hell, it was amazing. Dan groaned, the warmth and tightness of Arin's throat was almost too much. From the look on his face, Arin could tell not many people had taken Dan this far. Arin was delighted, the fact that he could do something that pleased Dan so much making him feel amazing.

Arin could feel his eyes watering as Dan continued his thrusts, rocking deep into his throat with each movement, but for some reason the deeper he went, the better it felt. Arin's lips were stretched around Dan's cock, his mouth fuller than it had ever been, and he just wanted more.

"A-Arin," Dan choked out suddenly. "Arin I— fuck, I'm close. Pinch...pinch me if you want me to pull out."

Arin _didn’t_ , he just hummed around the length in his mouth, and Dan's eyes went wide as he looked down at Arin.

"Fucking Christ...I...I fucking love you, Arin."

Arin hummed again, the vibrations almost too much since he was feeling them directly from Arin's throat, and when Arin swallowed around him, throat constricting around Dan, and that's all it took to push him over the edge. Dan cried out as he came, the thick, hot, salty liquid filling Arin's mouth and sliding down his throat warmly. He swallowed it all, letting Dan's dick pop out of his mouth. Arin licked at his dick, making sure it was clean before he heard a whine from above him, Dan's hands pushing at him gently.

"Jesus Arin, you can stop."

Arin sat back on his heels as he grinned up at Dan, wiping spittle off of his chin. "So, was that the best beej of your life, or what?" He asked, voice slightly raspy.

Dan shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he laughed, the light sound only making what took place even better. "Actually, yeah, what the fuck, dude? How are you so good at that?"

Arin just smirked. "Reasons." _Experience_ was the real answer, but Arin felt like explaining he’d sucked dicks before was both unnecessary and probably obvious.

Dan rolled his eyes at the answer before looking down at Arin. "Oh, dude, let me take care of you, too." He patted the spot on the couch next to him and Arin got up to sit, but before he actually did he pulled his own pants and boxers down quickly, fumbling, and Dan bursted out in laughter again.

"Someone's eager, isn't he?"

"Dan, shut the fuck up. I have literally been waiting for you to touch my dick since the day I met you. I'm allowed to be eager."

Once Arin was situated on the couch, Dan's long fingers wrapped around his cock, and Arin didn't even bother hiding his sharp intake of breath.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to reward you for being so patient, huh?" Dan's voice dropped to almost a whisper, heavy and seductive, and Arin was immediately a whimpering mess, completely melting under Dan's touch.

He was so keyed up from sucking Dan off, and he wanted, _needed_ this for so long that he didn’t even care that Dan was just jerking him off, it was enough, more than enough, hell, it was almost _too_ much because Dan was talking while his hand moved, murmuring the dirtiest, sinful things into Arin's ear in that godlike voice of his. He couldn't even quite catch it all because he was so gone, already so close, and while he needed it more than anything, he hated that he was almost ready to blow. He wanted this to last as long as possible, because it was just so amazing.

Dan dragged his thumb against the head of Arin's cock, pressing down, and Arin whined, quivering, there was no way he could take much more. The pressure was building, oh _god_ was it building, and he knew he was going to come, it was just too damn _much—_

"Come for me, Arin," Dan purred, breath tickling his ear, and that was the last shove Arin needed, screaming Dan's name as he came harder than he had in probably years, making a mess of his shirt and Dan's fingers. Dan stroked him through the orgasm until he was completely spent, boneless and slouching on the couch.

It was silent, Arin's heavy breathing the only audible noise in the room, Dan just watching him quietly as he recovered from the pleasure.

When Arin could actually focus again, he focused on Dan, and the way he was looking down at his come covered hand as if he wasn't sure exactly what to do about it. Arin reached forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand towards himself, and Dan just watched in awe as Arin took Dan's fingers into his mouth. He could feel his tongue, warm and slick as it collected the white liquid, sucking his fingers clean, and all it does is remind Dan that that tongue was literally on his dick moments before.

He'd probably get hard over the sight, but he literally just came. Not even _his_ dick worked that quickly.

"Holy fuck," Dan sighed shakily as Arin let Dan's fingers slide out of his mouth. Dan wiped his now wet fingers on his shirt. "You're fucking hot as hell."

"You're not so bad yourself, Avidan," Arin retorted as he stood up, taking off his jizz-covered shirt.

He was completely naked now, not that he really cared. Arin walked around his house naked almost all the time. However, Dan seemed to care, drinking the sight in greedily, and it just made Arin smirk.

"Oh, please babe, call me Sexbang, because we both know I just banged the _shit_ out of your sex."

Arin laughed. "Actually, _no_ , you really didn't, but I'd definitely be up for it. But another time, because I'm tired as fuck, it's late as fuck, and we have to be up at like nine tomorrow."

"Fuck," Dan groaned in annoyance, slouching on the couch. "We aren't gonna get much sleep tonight, are we?"

"Nope," Arin told him with a slight smile. "You going home, or staying? Because if you're staying I don't mind lending you a pair of sweatpants to sleep in."

"I'm staying, fucking obviously. I mean, by the time I get home it'll be even later, so I might as well just crash here. Brian can survive a night without me. Plus, I really want to cuddle."

Dan was such a sap. It was adorable.

"Alright, fine. Let's go to my room then, we can cuddle all you want but we really have to go to sleep."

Dan was more than satisfied with this, and after turning the abandoned game off, they sluggishly made their way to Arin's bedroom.

Arin felt Dan's hand slip into his as they walked into the room, fingers intertwining, and he couldn't fight the goofy grin that took over his face. He turned to Dan and noticed that his wide smile almost mirrored Arin’s own, and that only made him want to smile even more.

It was when they were in his bed, warm and snuggled up close, limbs tangled up in a comfortable heap and hands still laced together that he realized this could work. They could definitely make this work. And nothing made Arin feel happier than that.

 

\--

 

Arin and Dan met up with the rest of the group early the next day, all of them deciding to stop at Starbucks before heading to the studio since it was clear at least two of the six needed some caffeine if they were going to get through the rest of the day.

"Arin, why's your voice so hoarse today? Are you getting sick or something?" Suzy asked him as he sat down at the table with his order, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead to see if it was hot. "You were fine yesterday."

If anyone else at the table noticed the look Arin and Dan shared after Suzy said that, or the way Dan's lips curled into a slightly cocky smirk as he took a sip of his own drink, they sure as hell didn't mention it.

"Eh," Arin shrugged. "My throat does kind feel funny, but it's cool," His throat was actually feeling terribly scratchy, definitely sore, but Arin wouldn't tell her that. "I'm pretty sure it's not because I'm sick, though."

"Really?" Suzy’s eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know?"

Arin was just glad he had already finished recording what he had to the day before, or else he'd be fucked. And not the good "bang your sex" kind of fucked.

"...Just trust me, Suze. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on [Tumblr](http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com) for more grump shenanigans! I rant about AU's a _lot_.


End file.
